


Hand

by telera



Series: Kevin and Sam universe [3]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Incest, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at the tronkinkmeme: "Flynncest - Anything. Please, I really need more of this pairing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand

There was something about being twenty-seven years old and being spanked like a child. Over your father’s lap, with the pants down. Sam put up a fight, always. He thrashed, kicked, wailed and sobbed, just so his father wouldn’t notice how much he craved it.  
  
But Sam knew his father knew. He had probably known from that first time, when his warm, broad hand had waited over Sam’s exposed ass, raising goose bumps without even touching him. Then there was the drool on the bitten pillow, the thick come down his thighs. The dark chuckle that lulled Sam to sleep.


End file.
